As scientists continue to discover the genetic causes of many diseases, the need for safe and effective gene therapy increases. Gene therapy may be a solution to major diseases such as cancer, cardiovascular disease, and inherited metabolic disorders, among other diseases and disorders. See Kodama, et al., Cytoplasmic Molecular Delivery with Shock Waves: Importance of Impulse, 79 BIOPHYSICAL JOURNAL 1821, 1821 (October 2000). A device that is able to safely and effectively genetically transform cells could be useful in cancer treatment, HIV treatment, and other treatments involving genetic therapies.
One conventional method of cell transformation uses an electroporator. In the electroporator method, an electrode is dipped into a solution of DNA and the cells to be transformed. However, the salt concentration of the solution and the electrode material are potential sources of contamination.
Other methods of cell transformation include the KCM method and the freeze-thaw method. In the KCM method, cells are mixed with plasmid DNA and KCM buffer (5×buffer—500 mM KCl, 150 mM CaCl2, 250 mM MgCl2), incubated in ice for 20 minutes, and then kept at room temperature for 10 minutes. After incubation, the cells are grown and selected. See Jagadeesh, et al., Shock Waves Can Enhance Bacterial Transformation with Plasmid DNA, 87 CURRENT SCIENCE 734, 734 (Sep. 25, 2004). In the freeze-thaw method, competent cells are thawed on ice, mixed with DNA, iced for another 5 minutes, transferred to liquid nitrogen for 5 minutes, then incubated for 5 minutes in a 37° C. water bath. The cells are then grown and selected.